Many efforts have been taken to integrate thin film capacitors (TFCs) into integrated circuit (IC) packages to improve IC performance. The processing temperatures for the high-k ceramic of TFC makes it necessary to fabricate it separately from the fabrication of an organic substrate into which it is to be installed.
The handling of such a TFC is difficult because of the physical limitations thereof. For example, a high-k ceramic film of TFC can be placed upon a thick metal foil and the thick metal foil is half-etched to achieve a useful thickness. Half-etching, however, is difficult because of the challenge of removing significantly uniform amounts across the surface of the thick metal foil. Subsequent processing is therefore adversely affected by the half-etching process.